1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commercial and domestic clothes dryers and accessory devices therefor. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a dryer vent blower assembly that rapidly expels accumulated lint and debris from within the exhaust vent of a clothes dryer for efficient use thereof over the life of the dryer.
Clothes dryers are common household appliances that tumble dry clothes using a flow of air to evaporate moisture from recently washed or moistened clothing items. Most dryers operate using a heated air flow, which increases evaporation and reduces the drying time for a given load of laundry. The heated air is circulated through the interior of the dryer and then exhausted therefrom. The exhausted air must be evacuated from the dryer and expelled outside of the home, as the expelled air is at an elevated temperature, contains considerable moisture content, and further includes a large quantity of lint that cannot otherwise be deposited within the interior of the home.
Clothes dryer exhaust systems connect the dryer to an exterior vent by way of an elongated pipe, which is generally limited to a given pipe length and interior smoothness to prevent backpressure that would hinder the expulsion of air from the dryer. However, these restrictions as imposed by local ordinances and state laws are not always followed, and it is not uncommon to find dryer vent pipes having overly long runs and installed using accordion-style ducting, both of which readily trap particulate matter exiting the dryer and clog the exhaust vent. The accumulation is caused by the inability of the dryer to pump the hot air and particulate matter through the length of the pipe (head loss) and lint clogging the conduit within the nooks and crannies of a corrugated or accordion exhaust pipe. This accumulated lint reduces the effectiveness of the dryer system and causes hot air and lint to be expelled into the dwelling interior, which is problematic for a number of reasons.
The particulate matter is mostly cotton lint, dust, and dirt that exits the dryer. Build-up of this material can cause blockages in the dryer exhaust system, preventing the dryer from properly exhausting the hot air and thus reducing its ability to dry clothes within the tumbler. The moist air within the dryer must be evacuated to adequately dry the clothing, where the inability to exhaust this air increasing the required drying time of the clothes and thus the operation time of the dryer. This represents a considerable burden on the household electrical system, and when taken across an entire community and region can lead to a significant expenditure of electricity that is otherwise unnecessary given the efficiency of most modern electrical appliances.
Maintaining a clear and smooth pathway for the dryer exhaust line is critical to maintaining the as-advertised efficiency of the clothes dryer, and prevents deterioration of this efficiency and thus eliminates unnecessary cost expenditures. It has been estimated that by increasing the air flow through the installed dryer duct system and maintaining a free-flowing pathway, an equipped dryer will operate for at time 5% to 10% less than otherwise per laundry load than if operated with a partially or fully clogged exhaust line. Since the household dryer is a major user of household energy, this impacts the yearly energy required to operate a home. Conservatively estimating that a dryer power usage is roughly 2500 kWh, is operated for an average 45 minutes per use, and is operated to dry six loads of laundry per week, the savings to the power grid are substantial. With over 90 million household dryers installed in the United States alone, a reduction of only 7% time per drying load, the KWH savings can reach 70,870,00 kWh per week.
Along with impacts to efficiency and increased energy usage, accumulated lint and debris settled within the dryer exhaust lines represents a considerable fire hazard and health risk. This debris is highly flammable and is generally not readily removable after being accumulated, except by way of complete removal of the exhaust line and subsequent replacement. This cost and time burden makes such an activity less likely to occur, and therefore accumulated lint and dryer debris remains in the line and the risk of fire remains. Therefore, a solution is required to maintain a dryer vent exhaust line to prevent accumulation of lint, for both a cost and energy savings purpose and for a household safety perspective. Furthermore, the ability of the dryer to evacuate the lint and moist air from the dwelling is seriously hampered if the exhaust line is clogged, thereby causing the lint and moisture to enter the home and create a risk to those with indoor allergies.
The present invention describes a clothes dryer maintenance and efficiency device, whereby an auxiliary blower system is installed in-line with the dryer exhaust line to evacuate the line of accumulated lint and to reduce backpressure on the system for the operating dryer. The system comprises a high pressure air pump that is manually operable and operable over given intervals in conjunction with an existing clothes dryer, whereby a burst of high pressure air is sent through the dryer exhaust line and out of the dryer vent for a short period of time. The device creates a high pressure vortex that clears out lint and further reduces backpressure on the dryer system, maintaining a clear pathway for the dryer hot air and for lint to escape the line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to dryer lint catches, traps, and exhaust devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,122 to Spinardi discloses a lint remover system for a clothes dryer that utilizes an enclosure that supports a level of water for capturing lint before exhausting the dryer hot air. The device comprises an enclosure that accepts the dryer hot air therein, wherein the hot air is directed to the surface of a pool of water therein by way of an inlet vane. Lint is deposited in the water before exiting an exhaust line, while the water is continually refreshed every time the neighboring water drains water. While providing a means to eliminate the accumulation of lint within a dryer exhaust line, the Spinardi device incorporates the use of water and removes the lint before entering the exhaust line by way of water filtration. The present invention is a secondary pumping system that assists the dryer in evacuating the exhaust line and maintaining its clear pathway over time. No water plumping and wasted water is required by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,977 to Beaumont discloses a lint catch appliance attachable to a dryer for intercepting and containing lint therein as it is vented through a dryer exhaust line. The device comprises a housing having an inlet and outlet that is installed in line with a dryer exhaust. Within the device, and similar to the Spinardi device, a reservoir of water is supported for filtering lint and debris from the air flowing through the housing. While preventing lint build-up in the exhaust line, the Beaumont is in the same vain as the Spinardi device and differs from the structure and intent of the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,664 to Martinez discloses a method of cleaning a clothing dyer ducting line in a household by connecting a blower motor to the line to evacuate its contents. The method entails removing the ducting from the dryer, connecting a blower motor, and using the blower to move line within the dryer exhaust ducting toward the wall vent. The lint is then caught in the vent by a catcher and thereafter removed. While disclosing a secondary blower for cleaning out ducting, the Martinez method fails to disclose a working blower system that is functional in connection with a working dyer, or one that does not require removal of ducting from the dyer for operation.
The present invention comprises a new and novel auxiliary exhaust blower for a clothes dryer that assists the dryer evacuating the dryer air and lint through the dryer ducting. The device functions as a means to maintain the dryer efficiency and reduce clogging of the exhaust line over repeated uses. The blower assembly includes a Y-pipe connector that secures to the exhaust port of a clothes dryer and directs exhausted air into the exhaust ducting, while also accommodating the auxiliary blower motor and fan for increasing the air pressure in the exhaust duct to clear its lines.
The present invention contemplates a new and novel means of reducing energy consumption of a household appliance, wherein clothes dryer exhaust lines are maintained at peak efficiency over the course of their use. It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing clothes dryer exhaust venting devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.